


Masterpiece

by Mochilattae



Category: bts army, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochilattae/pseuds/Mochilattae
Summary: A glimpse of what could turn the worst day into the best one. A brisk note of two artists.





	Masterpiece

It was a fine day, but she wasn’t in the best mood. Nevertheless, her feet took her out of the house, by the river. The blue serenity, under the big yellow carpet of a sky, with the green matted grass. Dotted by chirping birds; it was heaven for the melancholic photographer inside of her. Little did she know, yards away, behind the bushes, another artist. Painter Jimin. They were mostly alike; the scenery was her photograph, and all of this, his masterpiece.


End file.
